1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to mirrors and, more particularly, to a mirror for use in steamy or humid environments.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many people like to shave in a shower area immediately after they have taken a hot shower there and, possibly, while the shower is still operating. Those people believe that human skin and hair remain softer in a warm, steamy environment and, therefore, that it is less likely that they will cut themselves while shaving in such an environment than while shaving in other environments.
However, most men cannot shave without using a mirror. Of course, the reflective surface of a conventional mirror will become steamed or fogged because the warm water droplets suspended in the air in the shower area condense on the cooler reflective surface thereby rendering the reflective surface useless as a shaving aid.
Therefore, workers in the art have attempted to heat the reflective surfaces of mirrors that are to be used in steamy, humid environments to prevent steaming or fogging thereof. Attempts have been made to heat the reflective surfaces of mirrors with electric coils. An example of a device employing such a technique can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,530,275 issued to Rust. The disadvantages associated with the use of such a device in a shower environment are relatively clear. Such a device would be somewhat expensive to produce as well as potentially dangerous when used in a shower area because of the possibility of the shower water causing a short circuit in the mirror and an electric shock to the user.
Other workers have tried to heat the reflective surfaces of mirrors by directing hot air thereon. Examples of devices employing such a concept can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,617,701 and 4,037,079. Again, such devices are relatively costly and inappropriate for use in wet environments.
Also, workers have attempted to heat the reflective surfaces of mirrors by directing warm shower water against the rear surfaces thereof. Examples of mirrors through which shower water is continuously circulated directly from the shower head or neck can be seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,708,218 issued to Smillie and 4,150,869 issued to Hansen. One major disadvantage associated with the use of such mirrors is the effort that must be expended by the user to connect the plumbing of the mirror to that of the shower head. Again, such units are relatively costly to manufacture. An example of a mirror that can be fixed to a shower head so that the stream of shower water is directed continuously against the rear surface of the reflective surface of a mirror can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,072,397 issued to Ross.
In addition, water flow through the mirror disclosed by Smillie may be impeded by the relatively small diameter of the inlet tube of the mirror, the extreme change in direction made by the stream of shower water as it enters the mirror, and the numerous direction changes the stream must make as it passes through the mirror.
There are several common disadvantages associated with mirrors disclosed by Smillie, Hansen and Ross. First, those mirrors must be placed in a specific location within the shower area; in particular, they must be placed very close to the shower head and, in the case of the mirror disclosed in the Ross patent, must be placed within the stream of shower water. A significant disadvantage associated with using a mirror that is placed near or in the stream of shower water is that the shower water will wash the shaving soap from the user's face and neck. Moreover, and more importantly, such devices are limited in that the temperature of the water heating the mirror must be the same as the temperature of the shower water. To completely prevent condensation of water on or fogging of a mirror, the temperature of the reflective surface of the mirror that is exposed to the steam or vapor must be raised to at least 5.degree. Fahrenheit above the ambient temperature of the shower area. It is not possible to achieve such an effect through the use of the mirrors disclosed in the Smillie, Hansen and Ross patents because the reflective surfaces thereof cannot become any hotter than the surrounding air since the same source heats both the mirror and the surrounding air.
Moreover, since Smillie, Hansen and Ross require that water be directed continuously against the rear of the reflective surfaces of their mirrors, use of such mirrors necessitates using significantly more water and energy than would be used during a normal shower.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a mirror that completely prevents the fogging of the reflective surface thereof, that is safe for use in a wet environment, that is relatively inexpensive to produce, is easy to use, and, if so desired, uses little more water and energy than is used during a normal shower.